


Champion

by Mija



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija/pseuds/Mija
Summary: Bronson Peary wagt einen letzten Sprung und versteht zum ersten Mal, wieso man selbst nie größer als der Berg sein kann.





	Champion

_Du bist niemals größer als der Berg._

Zum ersten Mal seit über dreißig Jahren hatte Peary zumindest das vage Gefühl, die volle Bedeutung dieses Spruches zu verstehen. _Du bist niemals größer als der Berg_ – das sagte mehr aus als nur einen nüchternen Vergleich von Proportionen. Es bedeutete Realität, es bedeutete Bescheidenheit, es bedeutete Sterblichkeit. 

Und es bedeutete, dass die Neunzig-Meter-Schanze von oben einen deutlich höheren Eindruck als von unten erweckte – und dass sie vor allem höher war, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. 

Natürlich sah die ganze Sache leichter aus, wenn man genug Alkohol intus hatte, um am nächsten Morgen mit der in Selbstmitleid getränkten Erkenntnis des _Mein Gott, warum ich, nie wieder_ aufzuwachen. Der Alkohol ließ die Welt zusammenschrumpfen, verwandelte das Neunzig-Meter-Ungetüm in eine harmlose Rampe, kaum höher als diejenigen, auf denen ambitionierte Nachwuchstalente im Alter von fünf oder sechs Jahren ihre ersten Sprünge in ein neues Leben wagten; der Alkohol kontrollierte den Moment des Abstoßens ebenso wie den alles entscheidenden Moment des Absprunges und den der Landung, er bettete einen in eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit und Sicherheit und sorgte dafür, dass man auf beiden Beinen unten ankam, einfach weil man überhaupt nicht daran dachte, _nachzudenken._

Peary musste es wissen. Immerhin hatte er die letzten zwölf Jahre in stetiger Gesellschaft seines Flachmannes verbracht: nie so sehr betrunken, dass er sich nicht mehr an die Misere seines Lebens erinnern konnte, aber immer gerade genug, um ihm ein Schutzpolster gegen die harsche Realität zu verpassen. Der Alkohol war seine Sicherheitsweste gewesen, seine Jacke, seine Nahrung, seine Vergangenheit und seine Gegenwart ... aber er war nicht seine Zukunft, zumindest nicht mehr, nicht in diesen Minuten. Seine Zukunft verschwand irgendwo hinter den Schatten, die die Flutlichtanlage auf den Schnee zeichnete, in der Nacht. 

Es stimmte, was er Eddie in Calgary gestanden hatte: _Ich weiß nur, dass ich ohne das Bier nicht mal den Mut hätte, diesen Sprung zu machen._ Es stimmte auch, dass man manche Wege bis zum bitteren Ende beschreiten musste, und das war der einzige Grund, weshalb er zu dieser gottverlassenen Stunde auf der Neunzig-Meter-Schanze stand, den Nachtwind mit eisigen Fingern über seine Haut streichen ließ und sich fragte, wann genau er endgültig das letzte bisschen seines Verstandes, das ein Leben zwischen Extremen überlebt hatte, verloren hatte. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in tiefster Nacht auf den glorreichen Gedanken kam, die Erinnerung an die guten, alten Zeiten aufleben zu lassen. _Zum letzten Mal_ – jedes Mal hatte er sich das geschworen, nur um einige Monate oder vielleicht auch einige Jahre später wieder die Stufen der höchsten Rampe zu erklimmen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass sein Verhalten eine wunderbare Spielwiese für jeden Psychologen abgegeben hätte, aber gleichzeitig dachte er, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn er nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber erklären konnte, wieso es ihn immer wieder auf den Berg zog. Vielleicht aus demselben Grund, aus dem er seine alten Skier und seinen Helm und auch seine Jacke mit den fünf verräterischen aufgestickten Ringen nie entsorgt hatte und aus dem Warren Sharps Autobiographie sich einen Stammplatz auf seinem Küchentisch erobert hatte. 

Der Berg ließ einen niemals los, und die eigenen Dämonen taten einem ebenso wenig den Gefallen – so einfach war das. 

Zumindest hätte das Leben in dieser Nacht einfach sein können, wenn die Schanze von oben nicht so verdammt hoch ausgesehen hätte. 

Peary verkrampfte die Finger um seine Skier. Wirklich, es machte einen Unterschied, ob man die Welt von hier oben angetrunken oder stocknüchtern betrachtete. Für einen verräterischen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er den Alkohol vermisste, nur, um diese Frage sofort wieder zu verscheuchen. Wenigstens in dieser Nacht musste er einen klaren Kopf haben – ein einziger, sauberer, _nüchterner_ Sprung. Mehr wollte er nicht; mehr brauchte er nicht. 

_Ich bin lieber ein nüchterner Spinner als ein betrunkener Feigling._

Es war völlig egal, dass er seine Zeiten als aktiver Sportler längst hinter sich gelassen hatte. Es war egal, dass er untrainiert war sich höchstwahrscheinlich das Genick brechen würde und dass niemand da war, um ihm nach einem Sturz einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, weil er niemandem von seinem selbstmörderischen Vorhaben erzählt hatte. Wieso auch? In den letzten zwölf Jahren war er nur für sich selbst gesprungen, der einsame Wolf, den es immer wieder in sein Revier zurückzog, ohne dass er begründen konnte, wieso. Nur beim letzten Mal hatte er Publikum gehabt – das eine Mal, als er betrunken genug gewesen war und sich in einem so desolaten Zustand befunden hatte, dass ihn nicht interessiert hatte, ob er ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis preisgab oder nicht. Alleine Eddies Miene war die Sache wert gewesen, und die widerstrebende Bewunderung der Norweger hatten ebenfalls nicht geschadet. 

Jetzt, da er keinen Grund mehr hatte, sich zu verstecken, weil sie alle sein Gesicht im Fernsehen gesehen hatten, zusammen mit der herzerwärmenden Zusammenfassung seiner Lebensgeschichte, und weil inzwischen jeder hier wusste, dass sich hinter Bronson Peary mehr verbarg als der ewig betrunkene Pistenpfleger, war sein Drang, diesen Schritt alleine anzugehen, umso größer. Und wenn sie am nächsten Morgen seine Überreste aus dem Schnee klauben müssten, nun, dann wäre es auch egal. 

Ohne den Alkohol war die Stimme des Zweifels in seinem Kopf dennoch sehr viel lauter als gewöhnlich, und Peary stülpte sich den Helm so entschlossen über, als könnte er sie damit zum Schweigen bringen. Wenigstens hatte er überhaupt noch einen passenden Helm gefunden ... die Handschuhe hatte er zwar vergessen, aber es war ein Anfang, ebenso wie die leichte Skijacke.  
Einige Sekunden lang fühlte er sich tatsächlich fast wieder wie der zwanzigjährige Bronson, der es kaum erwarten konnte, sich den Abhang hinabzustürzen. Die Erinnerung verblasste, als er seine Skier festschnallte und prompt die Stimmen zurückkehrten; und diesmal waren es sehr viel realere Stimmen als die des Zweifels. 

_Bronson Peary war meine größte Enttäuschung._

_Du wirst das Springen niemals ernstnehmen, weil du dich selbst nicht ernstnimmst._

_Sie sind eine Schande für den Sport._

_... gefallenes Wunderkind der Siebziger ..._

Das Holz des Abstoßbalkens fühlte sich kälter als sonst unter seinen tauben Fingern an, erste Schneeflocken malten Muster auf seine Jacke, und Peary beschloss, dass es ihm egal war. Ihm war schon immer egal gewesen, was andere von ihm dachten, und es wäre ein besonders lausiger Zeitpunkt, ausgerechnet jetzt damit anzufangen. Außerdem gab es da noch andere Stimmen, andere Gesprächsfetzen – tröstendere, ermutigendere. 

_Ich liebe das Springen. Ich liebe es fast so sehr, wie den Leuten zu beweisen, dass sie sich in mir geirrt haben._

_Es geht darum, niemals aufzugeben, egal, was passiert. Zu wissen, dass deine einzige Option ist, dein Bestes zu geben ... auch, wenn es im Versagen endet._

_Ich habe mich in dir geirrt. Champion._

Die Erinnerung an diese Begebenheiten war es, die ihn dazu bewog, die Stange loszulassen und sich abzustoßen, sich einfach _fallenzulassen_ und das Kommando seinen Instinkten zu übergeben. Der Wind riss an seiner Jacke und die Schneeflocken verschleierten seine Sicht, aber selbst jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren, wusste sein Körper genau, was zu tun war. 

_Nach oben, nach unten, nach hinten, nach vorne. Breite die Flügel aus und stirb ... Breite die Flügel aus und fliege._ Es gab keine Zwischenstufe, und genau das machte das Springen so reizvoll. Die paar Sekunden der Schwerelosigkeit, das Gefühl der vollkommenen Freiheit, die erlösende Leere in deinem Kopf ... Bis irgendwann der Hang zu nahe kam und sich der gesamte Fokus drauf richtete, diesen einen Punkt der Landung zu meistern. 

Der Aufprall war härter als erwartet. Seine Knie protestierten vehement gegen die Belastung, und für einen Moment, einen schrecklich kurzen, weltumspannenden Moment, drohte er, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. In diesen endlosen Sekundenbruchteilen, in denen seine Skier haltsuchend über den Schnee scharrten und in denen sich sein Kiefer so sehr zusammenkrampfte, dass ihm noch am nächsten Morgen das Gesicht wehtun würde, raste eine Reihe unzusammenhängender Bilder durch sein Bewusstsein – _Eddie nach dem Sturz von der Siebziger in seinem Krankenbett, das selbstverliebte Grinsen des norwegischen Trainers, das Etikett einer Bierflasche, die teils mitleidigen, teils hämischen Blicke seiner Teamkollegen nach seinem Rauswurf, zerbrochene Skier und eine Notfalltrage und Warren Sharps besorgtes Gesicht über ihm, „Mach das nie wieder, mein Junge“_ –, aber bevor er auch nur eines davon einem genauen Zeitpunkt zuordnen und ihm eine Bedeutung im Kontext seines Lebens zuschreiben konnte, war es vorbei. 

Der Wind löste seinen Griff um ihn, der Berg nahm ihn im Empfang wie einen längst verloren geglaubten Sohn und seine Skier trugen ihn sicher bis zum Ende der Piste. Atemlos drehte er sich um, riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und starrte hinauf in das vom Flutlicht in grelles Licht getauchte Neunzig-Meter-Monster – die Göttin, der beste Freund und der schlimmste Feind zugleich. 

In dieser Nacht war die Neunzig-Meter-Schanze sein Freund. Den Feind hatte er oben auf der Rampe zurückgelassen, zusammen mit dem Ende einer Ära. 

_Du bist niemals größer als der Berg._ Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab er sich der Erkenntnis hin, dass man kleiner als der Berg und trotzdem glücklicher sein konnte, und er hätte nie zugegeben, dass er dieses Wissen einem illusorischen Engländer mit einem Gespür für Wunder und besondere Augenblicke verdankte. 

Es war kein besonders guter Sprung gewesen, stilistisch nicht sehr sauber, technisch nicht sehr ausgefeilt und mit einer Weite, nach der er sich vor fünfzehn Jahren geschämt hätte, Warren Sharp in die Augen zu sehen. Aber es war ein _richtiger_ Sprung gewesen, auf seine Weise, und vor allem war es der ersehnte Abschluss gewesen, dem Peary über zehn Jahre lang hinterhergejagt war. 

Mit einem abschließenden Blick auf die Schanze wandte er sich ab, um zurückzukehren in das Leben der kleinen, normalen Leute, die große Heldentaten lieber ihren Nachfolgern überließen. Ein letzter Gedanke ließ sich allerdings nicht verhindern – _Der Adler ist gelandet._ Begleitet wurde dieser Gedanke von einem gequälten Grinsen, denn wirklich, wer gab sich schon freiwillig einem solchen Pathos hin? Ohnehin war dieser poetische Spruch nicht für ihn gedacht, sondern für den Jungen, der irgendwo in einer der Trainingsbarracken friedlich in seinem Bett lag und vom Fliegen träumte. 

Pearys unfreiwillige Grimasse verwandelte sich in ein echtes Lächeln, als ihm eine andere Szene in den Sinn kam – nicht der laute, bunte Überschwang nach Eddies erfolgreicher Landung von der Neunziger, sondern die stillen Augenblicke danach in der Kabine. All das Ungesagte, das seit Jahren zwischen ihm und Warren Sharp gestanden hatte und das auf einmal nicht viel mehr bedeutet hatte als ein schlechter Traum im ersten Morgenlicht. 

_Champion._

Tatsächlich.

~°~

„Vermisst du es nicht?“, fragte Eddie ihn einige Tage später, und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte Peary geargwöhnt, dass sein schrecklich liebenswerter, selbsternannter Schüler nicht ganz so unschuldig war, wie man auf den ersten Blick vermuten mochte.

„Vermisse ich was nicht?“, gab er zurück. 

Petra quittierte seine Imitation reinster Unschuld mit einem Augenrollen, doch Eddie ließ sich nicht beirren. 

„Das Springen“, sagte er ernst. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln schloss er die Hände um das Glas Milch, das Petra ihm servierte, während Peary mit mäßiger Begeisterung an seiner Cola nippte. 

„Wieso sollte ich? Solange ich mich mit dir herumschlagen muss, habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit, irgendwas zu vermissen.“

Eddie mit einem Milchbart war immer noch derselbe hartnäckige Eddie wie immer, und natürlich hatte er auch diesmal nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. 

„Ja, aber wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst – würdest du nicht merken, dass du das Springen vermisst? Das Gefühl, von dort oben aus die gesamte Welt umfassen zu können und dann einfach zu fliegen ...“

 _Wenn du wüsstest,_ dachte Peary mit einem Anflug von Zynismus. Um des Friedens willen allerdings behielt er sämtliche beißenden Kommentare für sich und beschränkte sich auf ein „Werd nicht sentimental. Was hat Petra dir in deine Milch gekippt?“

Glücklicherweise befand sich Petra inzwischen außer Hörweite, und glücklicherweise war Eddie nicht dafür bekannt, sich durch gutmütige Sticheleien reizen zu lassen. 

„Komm schon, Peary, jemand wie du lässt den Berg doch nie ganz hinter sich, hab ich recht?“

Beinahe hätte Peary ausgesprochen, was er wirklich dachte – _Nicht du lässt den Berg nie hinter dir, der Berg lässt_ dich _nie los._

Er tat es nicht. Ein sonniger Vormittag wie dieser war nicht dafür geeignet, in die philosophischen Untiefen eines wirren Geistes abzutauchen, und außerdem gab es einige Geheimnisse, die nicht so schnell preisgegeben werden wollten. 

„Wenn du dann fertig bist mit deinen Gedankengespinsten, können wir vielleicht die Strategie für die nächsten Wochen durchsprechen, würde ich sagen“, sagte er lediglich und war stolz darauf, dass es freundlicher klang, als man ihm jemals zugetraut hätte.

Eddie zog eine Grimasse, widersprach jedoch nicht; und irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt, stellte Peary sich vor, würde Warren Sharp wissend in sich hinein lächeln.


End file.
